bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Giriko Kutsuzawa
}} is a Fullbringer and a member of Xcution. Appearance Giriko is a tall, middle-aged man who possesses short dark hair, brown eyes and a thick mustache. He wears a shirt and dark waistcoat with a bow tie, reminiscent of a typical bartender's outfit. Over his face, he wears a dark leather-like strap to cover his right eye and he carries a cane-like object in his hand. Personality Giriko goes straight to the point when speaking, and is following Kūgo due to being charmed into doing so, by his own admission.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, page 7 He is very calm and takes the brunt of Riruka's anger without any problems.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, page 15 His real persona is boastful and arrogant, especially towards his powers after receiving a portion of Ichigo's Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 4 History Giriko, in his youth, received a pocket watch, which was called the "Good Luck Watch" in the Kutsuzawa family. The watch was passed on from generation to generation, and eventually Giriko got the watch from his father after he died of sickness. To Giriko, there was no other god than the watch. After 20 years, Giriko began to realize the watch's power wasn't his own power, and that its true ability was to kill someone without touching them. Giriko decided to test its power by killing his wife by just looking at her. He succeeded in doing that without using any other means to kill her, but as she lay dying, Giriko wanted to stop the killing. As a result, Giriko lost his eye because he lost his commitment to the deed, and he realized that what happened is that he had made not a prayer, but a contract with a god. At some point, Giriko met Shūkurō Tsukishima and Kūgo Ginjō,Bleach manga; Chapter 470, page 18 and along with other Fullbringers, namely Yukio, Jackie, and Riruka, was convinced to join Kūgo, forming Xcution.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, pages 12-13 He and other Fullbringers made a pact with Kūgo to share each other's powers and a small promise not meant to be broken.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 11 Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Giriko along with Kūgo and the rest of Xcution fell under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, to make Tsukishima look like the sole villain, as part of their plan to steal Ichigo Kurosaki's Fullbring to strengthen their own.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, page 4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 462, page 15 Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Giriko appears alongside Riruka Dokugamine as they wait outside the Unagiya Shop until Kūgo comes out after failing whatever their objective was. He remains quiet as Riruka scolds Kūgo about failing, but he reminds her that they were following him because he charmed them. He is then subject to her anger as Kūgo walks between them and tells them to be quiet.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, pages 6-8 When Kūgo first brings Ichigo to the Xcution HQ, Giriko tends the bar while two other agents are in the room.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, page 16 Giriko fixes a drink for Kūgo, which the latter then uses to demonstrate his power of Fullbring. Since Ichigo won't order for himself, Kūgo orders Giriko to give him orange juice.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, page 7 After Yasutora Sado arrives, Kūgo tells Giriko to give him something to drink. As Kūgo continues his explanation of Xcution to Ichigo, Giriko politely requests that he sheath his sword, which Kūgo does. He then requests that Kūgo pay what he owes for damaging the floor tiles later. He listens as Kūgo reveals their intention to restore Ichigo's Shinigami powers and in the process, turn Xcution's members into normal Humans.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, pages 5-18 When Sado returns, Giriko thanks him for going shopping. As he brinks Riruka a drink, he notices the "Timer" on Mr. Pork activating and comments on it, surprising Riruka.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 15-19 As Ichigo is fighting Mr. Pork in his "Full Beast Mode," Riruka turns to Giriko and asks him what he did. Giriko responds that Riruka was the one who asked him for his help, to which Riruka says that there were other ways instead of him making something that gross. Giriko tells her and Sado he has a timer set to the box, that Ichigo must battle Mr. Pork for 30 minutes until he is allowed to leave. If he doesn't, he will receive a reprisal from the "God of Time," which is incineration by the flames of time. Giriko then reveals his Fullbring to be "Time Tells No Lies", a power that should not be underestimated, since messing with time is extremely frightening.Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 5-12 Later, Giriko denies Kūgo another drink, telling him he's had enough.Bleach manga; Chapter 440, page 16 As Ichigo and Kūgo enter Tsukishima's mansion, Ichigo runs upstairs into a room where he finds Giriko standing there with other members of Xcution. He tells Ichigo that he seems to be doing fine.Bleach manga; Chapter 455, page 11 As Ichigo goes off to fight Tsukishima, Giriko along with Jackie Tristan, Riruka Dokugamine, and Moe Shishigawara battle against Kūgo Ginjō. He pulls out his pocket watch and activates his Fullbring and the numbers on the watch begin to fly off towards Ginjō, but Ginjō dodges them using Bringer Light.Bleach manga; Chapter 457, pages 1-2 Giriko later arrives along with the other members of Xcution to see that Kūgo has taken Ichigo's powers. Giriko is very angry that he took all of Ichigo's powers for himself. Yukio agrees, saying they promised to share. Kūgo is angry they are being so loud and slashes them. Kūgo says they didn't need to yell as he was going to give them Ichigo's power anyway. His appearance changes based on the new power.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 15-19 He is astounded upon receiving Ichigo's Fullbring powers, saying that Ichigo's Fullbring is as if youth is overflowing from within his body. Yukio says that response made him sound like an old geezer. Giriko then tells Ichigo to prepare as he will now experience the power of his Fullbring himself. Ichigo says he will take care of the Fullbringers, and Giriko questions this claim, saying that Ichigo can't intend to fight them alone. Ichigo attacks and seemingly defeats them in one blow. As Yukio explains his ability Digital Radial Invaders, Giriko and the other Fullbringers emerge unharmed by Ichigo's attack. As Yukio brings each of the duels into different chat rooms using his Fullbring, Giriko is left behind with Kenpachi. He notes that Kenpachi wanted to trade with Byakuya because Tsukishima looked stronger and must have thought that he was weaker. Kenpachi tells him to stop talking and says it's boring to kill a small fry.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 1-15 Giriko says he must be a muscle-bound idiot and says he will kill Kenpachi with brute force. He transforms into a much larger and muscular form. He says his Fullbring allows him to do this and explains that his contract with the gods of time gives him greater strength the simpler the clauses are. He says his current contract is for the simplest, most brutal strengthening of power and that he's unmatched. Kenpachi interrupts him, saying it was boring to kill him as Giriko is cut in half.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 16-19 Giriko says that it is impossible as he falls to the ground and dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, page 1 His corpse is eventually discovered by Jackie, who then buries it.Bleach manga; Chapter 478, page 8 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following his death, Giriko is sent to Soul Society's Rukongai districts. Along with Kūgo and Tsukishima, he is saved by Kūkaku Shiba. At the Great Kūkaku Training Hall, they train with Ganju Shiba to prepare for the upcoming battle with the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 518, pages 14-15 Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Giriko has enough spiritual power and awareness to see Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 16 Fullbring : Giriko's Fullbring uses an antique gold pocket watch. This power works by allowing him to set "timers" upon things and beings to which they are attached. These timers are linked to specific conditions that Giriko himself can set. Once the time period is established, however, not even Giriko himself can deactivate his Fullbring. If a "timer" placed on someone or something is interfered with before the prerequisite time period ends, then all things and people under the effect, including the area itself where the effect takes place, will perish in the flames of time.Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 9-11 * Number Attack: When Giriko activates this power, green spiritual energy begins to emanate from the pocket watch. Shortly after that the watch face begins to glow bright releasing the numbers which Giriko can then direct and send toward his opponent as projectiles.Bleach manga; Chapter 457, page 2 Upon contact, they cause small explosions.Bleach anime; Episode 360 (Unnamed) Enhanced Time Tells No Lies: After receiving some of Ichigo's powers from Kūgo, Giriko's Fullbring takes on a new form. He now has white armor wrapped around the upper part of his chest, with his left shoulder having an arrow pointing up like a clock hand. White armor also appears around his hips, with his right thigh having an arrow pointing down similar to a clock hand again. He also has nine clocks floating around him.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 19 The sash over his eye gains several circular formations on it, all linked together.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 2''Bleach'' anime; Episode 362 * Empowered Form: By turning a knob, labeled by the number three, on his left shoulder, Giriko further transforms into a far more enlarged, muscular form, dwarfing even Kenpachi Zaraki in size. He claims that his Time Tells No Lies now gives him enhanced strength the simpler the "clauses" become. He claims that his current contract is for the simplest, most "brutal strengthening of power". Despite his claims, however, he was still weak enough for Kenpachi to slash and kill him with one strike, leaving the full extent of his new powers unknown.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 15-19 (Unnamed) Appearances in Other Media Trivia *In Chapter 463, the clocks that float around Giriko sometimes disappear and then reappear on different pages. *In the anime, Girikos enlarged form has green skin, while in the manga he retains his normal skin tone. *Girikos enlarged form resembles the Mad Beast Mode that Mr. Pork (and Mr. Chicken in the anime) take which also resulted from one of Giriko's timers. Quotes *"Truly, it is in impeccable timing that the divine can be found."Bleach manga; Chapter 436, page 11 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Soul Category:Male Category:Fullbringer Category:Deceased